


I Got Her

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, Father Figures, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's the only on who'll fight back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Her

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Gone.
> 
> Angsty Casey is awesome.
> 
> I felt like there should have been something more to Don's "I got her" line when he followed her into the room.

"I don't blame anyone else, Don. I blame myself but sometimes it's easier to take it out on the others."

Don flashed a small smiled at the distressed ADA. "I know it is Casey but why Elliot?"

"He's the only one who'll fight back."

"That's true, but remember we're all in this together all six of us. What do you think would happen if you turned on the others?"

"Let's see." Casey said as she turned away from the one-way mirror. "Munch would probably run interference, Fin would just scoff at me and walk away and Olivia would either try handcuff me to the desk or she'd see how far we could go before the fists started flying."

"What about me?"

"You'd do what my dad does." 

"Which is what Casey?"

"You'd make me go into another room alone to cool off and then follow me in a few minutes later. Like you just did actually."

"Me and your dad are on the same wavelength."

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this at some point and revise it (20.6.2104)


End file.
